A winding machine of this general type is known from W. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,109,587 C2 which discloses a mechanism to prevent the blade from damaging the drive surface of the roller around which the web was wrapped when the web was slit. For this purpose, the blade carrier of 3,109,587 C2 was provided with a retaining element, which, during the slitting operation, is able to support itself on the paper web and thus on the lateral surface of the web-encircled roller. As a result of the foregoing, it was possible to maintain a certain minimum distance between the slitting edge of the blade and the lateral surface of the roller.
A similar device is known from W. German Auslegeschrift No. 2,930,474. Here the narrow edge of the retaining element is provided with recesses and works together with a perforating blade provided with corresponding recesses. The blade is moved toward the retaining element along a path essentially parallel to the periphery of the support roll, a certain distance away from its surface. The retaining element and the perforating blade, however, must be mounted separately, and each requires its own drive to pivot it.
Reference should also be made to W. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,920,707. In this case, the slitting edge of the blade is presented against the lateral surface of the support roll in question, as a result of which this surface can be damaged.